


Nine Lives

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Computer Sex, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Science Goof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has always been a bit of a show-off but this time around he can't tell if that's good or bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mixed Results

If there was one thing that Dick Grayson, former boy wonder, current saviour of Bludhaven was good at, it was showing off. And he was determined to make a show. With his first night off in a long time, he had decided to invite Tim Drake over for a little fun. Only, just as the kid arrived, Jason Todd felt the need to climb in through his window.

There was a quick moment of convincing which was something along the lines of ‘Tim, don’t leave, I already told Bruce you’d be here for the night’ and turning on Jason with a 'if you do anything to ruin this I will skin you alive.’

Finally, he had gotten the two to sit down at his bar, as reluctant as Tim was to do so. And now, he was tossing and mixing drinks like the bartender he was. He tossed the tumbler, threw in a dash of vodka and twirled them around his hands.

Despite Tim’s annoyance at Jason’s arrival, he couldn’t stop an expression of amusement.

Jason whistled. “Damn, Dickie. What have you been up to?” He asked, smirking.

Dick winked. He paused briefly to lift a random bottle. Vaguely, he told himself that he really needed to clean. He was pretty sure he had set the chemicals from S.T.A.R. Labs down on this counter earlier. Shrugging it off, he went back to impressing. Once the drink was properly mixed, he gracefully poured it into a cup.

“Now you see it,” he said, showing the full glass. “Now,” he held it up to his lips. “You don’t.” The burning, sweet liquid was gone in a moment.

Both Jason and Tim clapped out of good humor.

“Nice trick,” Jason commented.

Tim, on the other hand, leaned forward to grab one of the bottles. The bottle in question was sleek and black. It could have been any expensive alcohol save for the fact that S.T.A.R. was plastered on it’s side.

“Uh, Dick,” Tim said, slowly, holding up the bottle.

Dick swallowed and looked at his little brother. His eyes widened. “No way,” he said.

“What? What’s up?” Jason asked, leaning forward to look. He hooted with laughter when he read the label. “Ho! Dickie, you’ve just become a lab rat!” He sat, holding a hand to his stomach and laughing.

A rather terrible groan left Dick’s mouth and he dropped a hand to his own stomach.

“Dick!” Tim was out of his chair and caught him just before the world went black.

The last thing he heard was Tim reaching over and punching Jason’s shoulder, telling him to shut up.


	2. Sex Kitten

“Wake up, kitty,” Jason drawled fluidly.

There was a soft groan and Dick opened his eyes. He most certainly wasn’t in the kitchen, the last place he remembered being. Luckily, it was a place he recognized, his bedroom. But something felt totally wrong. Despite the time, which he knew was late, just from the lack of traffic sounds out of his bedroom window, his room was oddly light. Not only that, he could smell everything. Even the kevlar armour packed away in the back of his closet.

He sat straight up, ignoring the spell of pain it brought him.

“What?” He demanded to no one at all.

Jason laughed, the sound was strangely loud and yet so soothing to his ears.

Speaking of, Dick felt that something was bothering the top of his head. While glowering at the far wall, he slowly reached up and touched his head. Where the should have been hair, he felt something soft and firm.

There was another laugh from Jason. “Looking good, Dickie bird. Or should I say Dickie Kitty?” He snorted at his own joke.

Dick rolled his eyes. That explained what was on his head. Something thumped behind him and he twisted around to look. There, just above his jeans was a lean, black, cat tail. He stared at it, trying to figure out if it was really his or not. It thumped again and he jumped. Yes, that was his.

“Hm, yes, I quite like that view too,” Jason stated. The second Robin scooted over to him, his strong scent so over powering it made Dick’s mouth water. “Although, this one isn’t so bad.” He was eying Dick up and down, smirk appreciative.

“What happened?” Dick asked, feeling little flares of heat as Jason’s eyes traveled over his form.

Jason shrugged. “Little Timmy said something about a chemical and disappeared to the Bat Cave, I’m sure I don’t know.” The smirk widened and before Dick could blink, he was pulled into the other man’s lap. “And I don’t really care.” He licked his lips.

Dick frowned. Normally, his body had a mind of its own but he always had some semblance of control over it. Right now, however, it was burning for Jason and it would be damned if it didn’t get it. Not that that really bothered the original boy wonder. Jason Todd was highly attractive and it wasn’t like he hadn’t already. What bothered him was that even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stop himself from just going for it.

Jason’s hands trailed up his sides, dipping under his shirt to tease sensitive skin, like that one spot just below his ribs. There was a pause that made him growl.

“You’re purring, did you know that?” Jason’s hands continued and he locked his lips with Dick’s not waiting for a reply.

That made Dick melt. Everything felt heightened ten fold. Jason’s lips, always so chapped and harsh were sending sparks down his spine. The strong hands pushing at his flesh, with all their callouses and scars made his body shiver. And yes, that strange noise rolling out of his throat, that was him purring for more.

Jason laughed against his neck, his breath making goose bumps appear. “You have no idea how hot you are right now. I just want to fuck you until you can’t think any more.”

A high mewl echoed in the room. No normal human could make that noise but Dick couldn’t stop himself. His face flushed in pleasure and embarrassment. “Put your money where your mouth is, Jay,” he purred. His hands, always so agile and only made more so by the chemicals, curled around Jason’s neck. “Show me.”

With a deep growl more suited to a dog, Jason threw him backwards on the bed. Before he could bounce back up, Jason was on top of him, biting as his neck; hands making quick work of Dick’s civilian clothes. The strong, aggressive male was practically attacking Dick’s skin. Clearly, he didn’t care if he left marks. He nipped, bit and sucked at the flesh.

Dick moaned, the sound a cross between a very cat-like meow and a very human grunt. His back arched, pressing the two of them closer together. He could feel Jason’s hard length pushing against his stomach. The thought that Jason was hard already made his vision swim.

The man in question was making his way down Dick’s body, stopping just above his prize. He glanced up at Dick, giving him a smile that showed teeth.

Dick meowed, truly meowed at him. “Jason…” He sighed. “Please.”

Jason’s eyes flashed. “I don’t think so, little kitty. Tonight, you’re all mine.” He reached up to cup Dick’s cheek, thumb pressing to his lips. “And we’ll do it my way.” His teeth flashed again, the moment dangerous and all too erotic.

With his free hand, Jason reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube he knew to be in Dick’s nightstand. Still one handed, he flicked the bottle open and poured the cool liquid between Dick’s legs. That earned him a high strangled noise. It was almost too cold against such heated flesh.

“Shush, pretty kitty,” he cooed, thumb pushing into Dick’s mouth. Not breaking eye contact, he dipped his hand between Dick’s legs. There, he started to rub the sensitive area between balls and entrance. He smiled brilliantly at the mewls it got him. He pushed and stroked, watching Dick’s body twitch and jerk. “So fucking hot,” he whispered.

“Jason,” Dick gasped around the digit in his mouth. “Jason, please.”

Jason grunted, face tightening. As much as he wanted to draw this out, he couldn’t hold out much longer with all the noises Dick was making. “Fine,” he hissed. He pooled more of the lube onto his straining member. Pulling his hand away from Dick’s face, he pushed the cat man’s legs apart. Careful to avoid the twisting tail, he pressed himself to the entrance. He glanced up to Dick’s face.

That was the first time he noticed that the blown pupils were shaped like slits. That made his heart pound in a whole new way.

He grunted and snapped his hips forward.

Dick’s back arched off the bed, his head dropping back with a high yowl. His tail wrapped around Jason’s leg, as if to hold him in place. He glared at Jason when the man didn’t move. “Move,” he hissed, the sound too animalistic to be human.

Never one to comply to others whims, Jason rolled his hips anyway. He braced himself over Dick, hand on either side of his chest. “Cry of me little kitty,” he whispered, tilting himself slightly to nip at the newly placed ears. His hips thrust forward, the new angle hitting Dick’s special bundle of nerves with every move.

“Jay!” Dick moaned, the sound echoing through the room.

Ultra sharp nails clung to Jason’s shoulders. The more he pushed the harsher they pressed. Soon, he knew they were drawing blood. He couldn’t stop a groan at that thought. His hips set a brutal pace, slamming into Dick so hard the bed was rocking against the wall.

“Uungh! Fuck,” Jason ground out, squeezing his eyes shut.

Under him, Dick was moaning and writhing in pure pleasure. His mouth was open, allowing the sounds to roll out with no end in sight. His hips bucked to match Jason’s pace. The sounds were beyond delicious, moans, mewls and cries all rolled into one loud, string of pure bliss. But when he reached down to grip his aching cock, Jason batted him out of the way.

He whimpered slightly and gaze imploringly up at Jason. It would have been convincing had it not been for the fact his entire body was jerking from the harsh thrusts.

“I’ll do it,” he snapped at Dick’s expression. Adjusting, he reached down to grip Dick’s burning need. Matching his hand to his hips, he brought Dick to the very edge of pleasure.

“Jay!” Dick mewled, back arching and his seed splashing over Jason’s hand.

Jason winced as the pressure suddenly increased around him. He only managed a few more thrusts before he followed Dick into oblivion with a deep groan. Boneless, he dropped on top of the other male. The pair laid still for a long moment, both with heaving chests and shivering forms.

Jason shifted and pulled out of Dick, both hissing at the shifting of overly sensitive flesh.“Holy shit,” Jason mumbled, the first to break the silence.

Dick could only nod. His sharp nails traced idle patterns into Jason’s back. He felt so tired, but a sleepy sort of smirk was pulling over his lips.

“What?” Jason asked, rolling over to rest on his side and watch Dick’s tail flip back and forth.

“I can’t wait to see Timmy’s reaction,” Dick purred.


	3. Computer Play

As if he heard them, the phone one the nightstand started to buzz. Tim’s private number glared at them from the bright screen. Dick chuckled while Jason let out a huff of annoyance.

“Doesn’t that kid ever sleep?” Jason groaned, grabbing the phone and throwing it to a very happy Dick.

“Do you?” Dick replied before answering the phone. “Hello, Timmy,” he all but purred into the receiver.

There was a moment of silence where Dick knew the young male was shaking himself out of shock. “Dick,” Tim said finally. “I think I figured out what that chemical is and how to fix it.”

Dick yawned. “Oh yea?” He said.

“Yes. But…” Tim paused, sounding briefly unsure. “If you’re tired, you can always come in the morning.”

Jason snorted, the only signal that he was listening in.

Dick smirked. “Bruce is leaving for London tomorrow isn’t he?”

“He already left,” Tim replied efficiently, although it was clear he didn’t understand why Dick needed to ask. He already knew the answer.

“Then tomorrow is perfect,” he sighed. “Nighty, night, Timmy.”

He got a mumbled good night before he shut of the phone and tossed it to the floor. Laying back, he sighed again, the sound perfectly happy.

“I can’t believe you’re thinking about doing that to Tim.” Jason laughed at him.

“Hey, that kid needs to live a little. I can always blame it on chemicals,” Dick replied.

“You’re insatiable.”

There was another snort, then both men were drifting off to their own personal dream lands. Both more than happy, for once, to go there.

-/-

“Hey there, Timmy.” Dick’s smooth voice cut into Tim’s thoughts.

The teenager gave a jerk and shifted in his seat to look at Dick. He had been focused completely on the screen before him. Since their phone conversation, he had spent even more time trying to unlock the chemical codes. Nothing was making any sense to him. Of course, three hours of sleep tended to do that to people.

“Working hard?” Dick asked, draping himself over the back of Tim’s chair. His black ears were pricked forward in an interested way.

Tim swallowed. “Trying to figure out the chemical codes.”

Dick nodded, clearly not focused on Tim’s words. Slowly, he shifted down the chair until he was practically in Tim’s lap. “Find anything interesting?” He asked, eyes watching the blush form on Tim’s cheeks.

“W-well, yes and no,” he said. “Something is a little off.”

“Like?” Dick asked, trailing a hand absently up Tim’s arm.

Tim squirmed but Dick’s weight kept him in place. “Like how it reacted to your DNA,” he answered. He kept his gaze, irresolutely on the computer screen. He refused to meet Dick’s face, only that tail was so distracting.

Dick hummed. “That’s interesting. Maybe you need a sample,” he purred, his tail curling and pressing against Tim’s other arm. “I could easily provide you with one.” His mouth was pulled into the most Cheshire of grins.

“T-that might help,” Tim choked out.

There was rumbling purr of laughter before Dick sat up and attacked Tim’s mouth with his. The teenager jerked again but did little more to get out of it. Dick nipped and licked at Tim’s lower lip, pulling it into his mouth to suck on. His hands traced over Tim’s exposed arms glad for the civilian clothes. Under him the boy squirmed, trying, in vain, to hide his growing arousal.

“Wha… What are you doing?” Tim panted when Dick pulled away for air.

“Give you a sample, of course,” Dick replied. He stood up from the chair. Without a word, he grabbed Tim’s arms and hauled him to his feet. “I don’t think you got a good enough sample,” he said seriously, turning and pushing Tim up against the computer. “I’m going to have to be more thorough.”

Tim shivered. Then Dick’s lean, hot body was pressing against his, pushing his back against the harsh buttons of the Bat computer. He groaned softly when the older male rocked against him.

“Now, now, Timmy,” Dick purred into his ear. “I can’t quite hear you.” He rolled his hips again, earning another choked off moan. “You need to be a little louder.” His hand dropped down between them to rub against Tim’s trapped erection.

“D-dick,” Tim moaned, face tightening. “We… We can’t.”

Dick paused and met Tim’s gaze. “Why not?”

“The computer…”

Dick snorted. “That thing is built to survive nuclear fall out. I think I can handle me fucking you against it.”

Tim’s entire body twitched and he moaned loudly.

“Much better.” He tilted his head and started to suck on the junction of neck and ear. All but lapping at the sensitive skin, his hand made quick work of Tim’s pants. Once the offending fabric was out of the way, he trailed teasing fingers over highly heated skin.

There was a moment where Tim’s hands didn’t know what to do with themselves. Finally, they settle against Dick’s back. One of them, brazenly, swept down to jerk on Dick’s tail.

Dick growled, hand curling around Tim’s cock and tugging.

Tim gasped, his hand tightening around Dick’s tail. He tilted his hips, trying to pull more friction out of Dick’s hand. But, he wasn’t granted any. In his frustration, he pulled harshly at the tail in his grasp.

That earned him a little moan of pain. “God, Timmy, who knew you could be so forceful.”

Tim let out a huff of laughter.

Not wanting to tease the young man any longer, Dick started to stroke faster. Despite the fact that his DNA had been altered to a cat’s, it was Tim who was letting out small mewls of pleasure. Heat flooded his body. The younger male was beyond fuckable at the moment. He bit his lower lip. He couldn’t wait to be buried in that slim body. But, he could wait.

Wait for Tim to ask for it.

“D-dick! Wait,” Tim panted, pressing a hand to Dick’s chest.

“Something wrong?”

Tim shook his head so hard, Dick was afraid that he was going to hit his head on something. “No! No. I just…” He trailed off. His blush, if possible, darkening even further. “You said you’d fuck me.” He stated in a rush, words tumbling over each other.

Dick blinked. “Do you want me too?” He asked, arching an eyebrow and smirking softly.

There was silence, then, Tim swallowed and nodded.

“God, you’re too fucking adorable,” he ground.

True to his promise, Dick moved his hand from Tim’s cock and reached into his back pocket to pull out a bottle of lube—he always came prepared after all. He poured some over his hand and returned it between Tim’s legs. With a quick glance to Tim to make sure it was still okay, he pushed two digits in.

Tim groaned, his grip impossibly tight around the tail.

“Do you finger yourself?” Dick asked, shocked at how easily his hand moved. At Tim’s shy nod he groaned loudly. “I have got to see that some day.” He moved his hand, making sure the other male was prepared.

Deemed ready, Dick used his free hand to push his own pants out of the way. He removed his hand from Tim, which earn him a sound of frustration. “Don’t worry, babe,” he cooed. “You’re getting something better.” He slicked his manhood with more lube and shifted Tim’s legs further apart.

The younger man licked his lips in anticipation. He didn’t have to wait a second longer before Dick was pressing up inside of him. A loud, relieved groan rolled out of his throat.

Dick paused, letting Tim adjust. That seemed to be the wrong move, however as his tail was jerked and a harsh ‘move’ was ground out. He laughed, only to happy to oblige.

“Aah! Dick,” Tim cried as Dick’s hips snapped forward, hitting that bundle of nerves on every thrust. One hand curled around Dick’s shoulder, the other kept a safe grip on the tail.

Dick groaned. The heat was tight and delicious. He couldn’t stop himself from pounding into it even if he wanted to. Vaguely, he heard Tim’s back slamming against the cold metallic surface of the computer. A small voice in the back of his head warned him to be careful. But, if Tim’s cries for 'more’ and shrieks of pleasure were anything to go by, Tim could care less.

There was a slight shift, Dick lifted Tim’s leg higher, drawing the other closer to his chest. The new angle brought more friction and more ecstasy to their systems. He shoved Tim against the computer as close as he could.

“Fuck, Tim,” Dick growled, rocking against the other male.

The words were lost on Tim. He was screaming with every thrust and rolling his body to match the movements. His hand moved to his forgotten erection.

Dick watched as Tim jerked himself off. He groaned, his thrusts stuttering for a moment. Then, he was moving with renewed vigor.

In a matter of seconds, Tim came with a cry that echoed through the cave and into Dick’s ears. He wasn’t going to be forgetting that sound any time soon. The heat and muscles suddenly clamped down around Dick. He couldn’t take much more and was soon spilling into Tim.

He was brought back to the world with Tim stroking his ears. The young man was humming happily under him. It took a second for him to realize that he was purring softly as well. Gently, he pulled up, out and off of Tim. That got him a worried look.

“I just need to sit down,” he answered, moving to the chair in front of the computer. Once he had fixed himself and his jeans, he leaned forward and pulled Tim into his lap. “Keep doing that thing to my ears.”

Tim did his strange, quiet laugh before resuming his petting of Dick’s ears.

“So, you said you could fix this?” Dick purred, glancing up at his ears.

Tim nodded. “But, I think it can wait.” He tugged gently on the ear and pulled Dick down for another kiss. Oh yes, he could most certainly wait.


End file.
